Tras el silencio One shot
by Sandritah
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo Inuyasha se lamentó por haberle sido infiel a su esposa y, como consecuencia, haberla perdido. Cuando se cumple un año de este suceso, él la recuerda... y recibe una gran sorpresa.


**Tras el silencio**

Bebió las últimas gotas de whisky que bañaban el interior de su copa y luego la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a la botella que él mismo había terminado por vaciar. Se dejó llevar por el embriagador aroma de la bebida, creyendo que el alcohol, con su magia olvidadiza, le ayudaría a borrar de su mente los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche. Pero no. Ni siquiera el sabor de aquel líquido endemoniado hacía desvanecer la imagen de la puerta que se cerraba tras ella, para no abrirse nunca más a sus pasos. El estar ebrio no servía para olvidar, al menos, no para él.

La única luz que iluminaba la estancia provenía de una vela casi consumida, y su brillo se apagó con la caricia de la brisa otoñal. La habitación quedó sumida en la penumbra, mas él no se inmutó. ¿Qué le importaba ya? Nada tenía sentido en su vida. Era como las piezas de un rompecabezas que no terminaban de encajar, y jamás lo harían.

El viento entró a través de la ventana abierta, trayendo consigo el frío. Frotándose las manos, el hombre se acercó a la silla situada frente a la mesa de trabajo. Observó como, al otro lado del cristal, las hojas teñidas de tonos rojizos y marrones se desprendían de las ramas de los árboles, meciéndose al compás del viento y descansando en el suelo del jardín. Cerró los ojos suspirando y se dejó caer sobre la silla, dando la espalda al paisaje nocturno.

Durante un momento barajó la posibilidad de que nada hubiera sucedido auténticamente y de que ella atravesaría de un momento a otro el umbral de la puerta. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró enfrentándose una vez más a la cruel realidad: ella no volvería.

Paseó la mirada por los objetos que llenaban la lisa superficie de madera de la mesa exquisitamente tallada. Observó el libro de contabilidad donde había anotado las últimas transacciones, y luego clavó sus castaños ojos en una fotografía enmarcada en plata. En ella se vio a sí mismo abrazando a una mujer. Era ella, la que tanto ansiaba tener nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Recordó el sabor de sus labios, la dulzura de sus caricias y el placer de recorrer aquellas tentadoras curvas que poseía su angelical cuerpo. Hacía un año que no saboreaba aquellas delicias, desde que ella se había marchado. Saber que la culpa era exclusivamente suya no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Kagome…-susurró angustiado.

Ese era el nombre de la mujer con la que había contraído matrimonio, y la que había perdido por estúpidos caprichos del destino. Esa pérdida era una imagen constante en sus sueños, o más bien en sus pesadillas.

Recordaba todos y cada uno de los instantes que habían pasado juntos. El que más lo impactaba era la imagen de aquella noche, en la playa, donde la luna bañaba la inmensa extensión de agua y la arena que se mecía con sus pasos. Durante mucho tiempo habían estado paseando, pero luego, con desesperada lujuria, la había tomado en brazos y recostado en la arena.

Recordaba lo bien que sonó la voz de Kagome en la oscuridad, pronunciado su nombre con la mayor ternura.

-Inuyasha… -había susurrado la joven en su oído, mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. Su voz estaba llena de nuevas sensaciones colmadas de afecto y exquisito amor.

¿Cómo podía él olvidar aquella noche, siendo el perfil que más atormentaba sus ilusiones? Odiaba tener que soñar cada día con ella, sabiendo que no volvería a tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Y por qué?, se preguntaba. Por su culpa, por sus actos, por sus estupideces. Aquella noche donde él le había hecho el amor por primera vez revivía cada día en medio de sus quehaceres, inquietando sus descansos y descontrolando sus ideales.

¡Oh, sí! Había sido un completo necio. Pero la culpa no era suya¿no¿Quién podría acusarlo a él? La culpa la tenía la monotonía de su vida. El trabajo aumentaba cada día, surgían nuevos problemas que requerían solución, y cuando llegaba a su hogar tras un duro día de trabajo, a pesar de que ella lo esperaba sonriente con las esperanzas de hacerlo feliz, él ni siquiera se inmutaba. Ella se entregaba a él con la mayor muestra de amor jamás conocida, y él correspondía a sus sentimientos con todo lo que poseía en su interior. Pero cada vez era más difícil. Sí, lo era. Le costaba llegar con fuerzas cada noche después de estar todo el día en medio del ganado, y la monotonía de hacer todos los días lo mismo lo agobiaba. Terminó por desear la diversión que sólo hallaría fuera del hogar.

Cada noche se reunía con viejos amigos, como Bankotsu, y recorrían los bares de la vieja villa en busca de diversión.

-Vamos, Inuyasha -le decían-, ahora entremos aquí.

Deseaba cambiar de ambientes y con aquellas amistades lo logró. En primer lugar solo eran intentos inocentes de huir de la monotonía del rancho que administraba. Se refugiaba en la cargada atmósfera de los bares, donde las mujeres, escogidas al azar, se vestían con faldas extremadamente cortas y corsés que apenas les cubrían los senos. Excesivamente maquilladas, servían las bebidas y distraían a los hombres con sus contoneos de cadera. En un principio solo fue eso, una visión agradable a los ojos y una distracción. Pero después, todo empeoró.

Aquella mujer era nueva en el bar. Su larga melena pelirroja destacaba como si de fuego se tratase. Sus piernas eran largas y exquisitas, sus senos prominentes y sus ojos azules derrochaban sensualidad. El movimiento de sus caderas hacía que los hombres perdieran la cabeza y se volvieran a mirarla cada vez que pasaba con las bebidas. Y lo había escogido a él como su víctima, por mucho que no quisiera ni observarla.

¿Pero que hombre no cede a la tentación de semejante mujer? Tal vez algunos se hubieran negado, pero estaba claro que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo en cada momento posible. La mayoría ni siquiera disimulaban. Le daban palmadas en el trasero y ella sonreía descarada. Se comentaba que había sido prostituta.

Al principio sólo la había observado como una más. Era una mujer muy bella y con un cuerpo exquisito, pero él no quería rebajarse al nivel de sus "amigos". ¿Qué más daba que ellos engañaran a sus esposas? Él no quería hacerlo. Kagome lo era todo para él: su amiga, su esposa, su compañera, su amante. Era egoístamente suya.

Pero aquella mujer había puesto los ojos en él, considerándolo todo un reto. Inuyasha ni siquiera la miraba de frente, y eso la inquietaba. ¿Por qué no se rendía a su poderosa atracción? Tendría que averiguarlo por otros medios, así que había decidido insinuársele. Además contaba con la ventaja de que Bankotsu y los demás lo llevaban allí cada noche.

Cuando les servía las bebidas, le enseñaba descaradamente el gran escote, e incluso se sentaba en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no nos vemos esta noche cuando salga del trabajo? -le susurraba al oído con mucha sensualidad.

Pero él respondía secamente:

-Estoy casado.

Y aun así ella no se rendía. Cada día era más insistente, hasta que Inuyasha no pudo resistirse. ¡Por el amor de dios! Era un hombre, y que una mujer se le ofreciera tan fácilmente era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Vamos, chico, hazlo ya. No se a que rayos esperas -le decía Bankotsu entre carcajadas, bebiendo una copa tras otra.

Y sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No quería engañar a Kagome, no debía.

"No lo hagas, si ella se entera la perderás para siempre". Esas habían sido las palabras de su mejor amigo¿por qué no les hizo caso¿Por qué las dejó morir en el aire cuando pudieron decirle tantas cosas a su corazón?

-¡Venga! -Bankostu lo había instado tanto a tal acción que ya no se pudo negar.

Siguió a la flamante pelirroja hasta su apartamento. Era pequeño y húmedo, pero al menos tenía una cama.

Ella lo besó ardientemente, despertando su excitación. Comenzaron a acariciarse con lujuria y la recostó en la cama. La ropa que llevaban pronto descansó sobre el sucio suelo de madera, y las sábanas de la cama se adherían a sus cuerpos sudorosos al compás de sus movimientos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando entró en su hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas, el servicio se había retirado a dormir y él subió las escaleras cansado. Entró en su habitación y allí la vio, de pie junto a la ventana.

Era ella. Kagome no podía dormir, y lo había esperado despierta.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por ahí, con los demás -le respondió quitándose la chaqueta.

Ella lo observó atentamente y se acercó a él.

-Tienes carmín en el cuello y los labios, y apestas a perfume barato de mujer.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de las marcas de carmín que la pelirroja le había dejado? Unas finas lágrimas casi invisibles le resbalaban por las mejillas a su esposa.

-Inuyasha… -se llevó las manos a los ojos para secarse las lágrimas-. ¿Te has acostado con otra?

Él no contestó. Kagome esperaba obtener una respuesta, pero comprendió que tras el silencio que guardó su marido había una arrepentida afirmación.

Sollozó fuertemente y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama. Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y le mojaron el camisón que usaba para dormir.

-Kagome… -intentó abrazarla, pero se sentía culpable por haberla tratado así y no tenía el derecho de tocarla.

Ella se apartó de él, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Inuyasha, creí que me amabas -sonrió tristemente-. Pero al parecer, fui una ilusa. No puedo comprender por qué lo hiciste, yo te lo di todo. Pero si tú crees que lo que has hecho es correcto, así será. ¿Fui una estúpida, no¿Cuántas veces me has engañado? -se secó las lágrimas, que no dejaron de bañar sus mejillas-. En fin, no importa ya. ¿Cierto? Soy la típica mujer enamorada a la que terminan por destrozarle los sueños y el corazón.

Con esas palabras cerró la puerta y jamás la volvió a abrir.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Una vez más se había desvelado recordando aquella horrible noche.

Una lágrima cristalina resbaló por su pálida mejilla. ¡Maldito fuera el día en que se le ocurrió aquella sandez¿Por qué¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por lo que le dijeron los demás¿Por qué no escuchó a Miroku, su mejor amigo, y a su corazón?

Pero ya todo daba igual. La esperanza de verla de nuevo se había desvanecido hacía mucho.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, angustiado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Se levantó, caminó perezosamente hasta un viejo sofá tapizado de rojo y se sentó con la fotografía en las manos. Admiró una y otra vez el bello rostro de Kagome, con una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios. En la penumbra apenas podía distinguir los rasgos del rostro de la joven.

Se tumbó en el sofá abrazando la foto contra su pecho. Si no podía sentir a la joven entre sus brazos, al menos notaría su presencia a través de la foto. La echaba mucho de menos. Ahora ya nadie lo abrazaba al dormir, no tenía quien lo regañara cuando hacía una tontería, ni nadie que corriera a sus brazos cada noche al verlo llegar. Su dormitorio se había vuelto frío, y desde que ella se había marchado… En fin, no había vuelto a entrar allí. Quizás dormir en el sofá de su pequeño despacho no era gratificante y mucho menos cómodo, pero en su opinión, era lo único que se merecía.

El sueño lo venció una vez más allí mismo. Durante un año había dormido todas las noches allí. No le preocupaba el frío. No le preocupaba la incomodidad. No le preocupaba nada.

La puerta se abrió despacio y una vieja mujer de cabellos blancos un poco encorvada entró en el despacho, cerrando tras ella. Se acercó al sofá donde descansaba Inuyasha. En sus manos traía una manta.

Cuando lo cubrió con ella para aislarlo del frío, reparó en que de nuevo se había dormido con la foto entre las manos. Suspiró, luego la cogió y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Mi pequeño… -susurró, mientras lo observaba dormir arrodillada junto al sofá.

Ella era la mujer que lo había cuidado desde que era un niño, cuando sus padres salían de viaje o mientras ellos trabajaban. Era como un hijo para ella, y él la quería como a una madre.

-Lo estás pasando muy mal… Creo que ya has aprendido la lección, cariño -susurró, besándole la frente con afecto.

-Kaede… -murmuró él, adormilado.

-Sí. Duerme, mi niño.

Y con esas palabras lo dejó dormir, mientras se incorporaba y lo observaba cariñosamente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez más, dando paso a una mujer muy hermosa y joven.

-Kaede… ¿De verdad ha dormido aquí durante tanto tiempo? -preguntó la joven con voz suave.

-Sí, está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, y en fin, no ha vuelto a subir al dormitorio. Dice que le entristece saber que ella no esté allí.

-Un año… ¿Y no se acostó con ninguna mujer? -preguntó la joven de nuevo.

-No, dijo que solo quería hacerle el amor a su esposa y que no quería ni oír hablar de otras mujeres.

-Inuyasha… -susurró la joven, con los ojos marrones colmados de asombro.

Se acercó a Kaede y se quedó a su lado, observando a Inuyasha dormir.

-¿Puedo quedarme con él un poco? -pidió suplicante la chica.

-Claro. Tú siempre podrás, pequeña -dicho esto Kaede sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió del despacho y los dejó solos, uno durmiendo y la otra observándolo.

Ella se arrodilló junto al sofá y extendió la mano para acariciarle la frente. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y le dolía verlo así.

-Kagome… -susurró él, despierto, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Ella no respondió, sino que continuó en su labor de acariciarle la frente.

Pero él lo sentía. Sabía que era ella la persona que estaba junto a él. Su corazón se lo decía.

-Kagome -volvió a murmurar, y esta vez entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la joven que le acariciaba la frente.

Abrió un poco los ojos y escrutó la penumbra para reconocer el rostro de la chica. Allí estaba ella, con el largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño y los grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Unas lágrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos y se perdieron en su cabello.

-Por dios, perdóname -gimió desesperado, apretándole fuertemente la mano-. Te quiero, te quiero más que a nada. No sé por qué hice aquella estupidez. Perdóname. Lo siento tanto…

-Lo se -respondió ella, y lo besó en la mejilla-. Todo quedó en el olvido. No hay nada que perdonar.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Inuyasha se levantó lentamente y la abrazó con fuerza. Respiró de nuevo el aroma de su perfume y volvió a sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La había extrañado tanto…

La cogió en brazos mientras profundizaba un beso que ella le correspondió con delicada pasión.

-Kagome -murmuró contra sus labios mientras subían las escaleras-, no he estado en esa habitación desde que te fuiste porque me recordaba a ti. Ahora volveremos a entrar juntos.

-Como siempre debimos estar, juntos y unidos en la adversidad -sonrió ella.

Él volvió a besarla, acariciando la suave tela del vestido negro que llevaba la joven.

Llegaron al rellano del piso superior. Ante ellos se extendían dos largos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, con varias puertas a los lados.

Inuyasha recorrió el pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar al final, frente a una puerta de madera oscura. La abrió y le sonrió de nuevo a su mujer.

-¿Cómo quieres entrar? -le preguntó mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-De la mano del hombre al que amo y al que nunca debí dejar, porque sin él me muero -sonrió la joven.

Él volvió a besarla, y ella le correspondió. Se cogieron de la mano sin interrumpir el beso y avanzaron, atravesando el umbral de la puerta. Luego, la cerraron a su espalda.

Pudieron pasar muchas cosas… Y en efecto, tras el silencio existente al otro lado de la puerta pasaron muchas, muchas cosas.

No había luces, solo el brillo de la luna llena que entraba a través de una pequeña ventana orientada al jardín lateral de la casa.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este one-shot. Lo escribí hace tiempo y lo estuve revisando ahora, por si acaso tenía algún que otro error._

_Atte: Sandritah_


End file.
